


Superheroes (Steve Rogers x Reader) One-shot

by savrom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrom/pseuds/savrom
Summary: You are working on a project late at night and fall asleep behind your desk. When you awake several hours later the attack on New York is well on its way and you have to find a way to get out of your apartment without being killed by the aliens. Will you survive the day and above all: will you be able to resist the handsome stranger that comes to your aid?





	Superheroes (Steve Rogers x Reader) One-shot

In the silence of the dark night, rain filled clouds drifted over New York. The wind picked up and exclaimed her howling sighs. Raindrops started dripping on the roofs of all the buildings, spreading a relaxing melody through the empty streets.

    Most people were already fast asleep, their soft snoring contributing to the melodic unity of sounds that penetrated your apartment. In the dim light of your computer screen, you were working on a project you had to finish before the next morning.

    Your eyes started to feel heavy, but you couldn’t give in to the lingering sleep yet. Just a few more adjustments and you would be done. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms out above your head. The glowing red light of your alarm clock told you it was already three in the morning. In less than five hours you would have to be at the office again. While you were working on the last few details your eyes started to feel heavier and heavier, until after a few minutes you had fallen asleep behind the computer.

    You shot up from your sleep hearing the soft cries of an ambulance siren outside. You looked at the alarm clock. The red digits told you it was already past midday. You were incredibly late. You quickly pushed yourself from the chair and freshened up.

    When you were putting on some clean clothes you heard your phone vibrate on the nightstand. It was a message from your colleague. She asked if everything was alright and told you to not go outside if you were still at home. You frowned looking at the message but didn’t think much of it.

    As you were going through all the other messages, you noticed you had more than ten missed calls from your father. The wallowing cries of sirens grew louder and as you walked towards your window to see what was going on outside, you dialed your father’s number.

    “[Name]? Is that you? Thank God. Where are you?” your father asked you, sounding rushed.

    “I’m still in my apartment. I overslept, but don’t worry I’ll be…” you looked out the window and almost dropped your phone, looking at the chaos that had erupted. You ducked as you saw alien like creatures flying around in the city on hover boards. They were climbing the building opposite of you and in the reflection of the glass, you could see they had also started to climb your building.

    “You’re still in your apartment? You mean to tell me you have slept through all of this?”

    “Dad… What’s going on?”

    “There’s no time to explain. Just stay where you are. I’ll come and get you.”

    “No, I don’t need any saving,” you started, running out of your bedroom and searching for your shoes. “You know that. I can take care of myself.”

    “But you’re on the fifth floor. I don’t want you roaming around the building. They could already be inside.”

    “I’ll find a way down.”

    “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

    “Don’t worry about me, dad.”

    “[Name]… Don’t do anything stupid.”

    Before your dad could say anything else, you had hung up the phone. You pushed your phone into the pocket of your pants and quickly tied your shoelaces. You put on the black leather jacket your mother had given you for your birthday while you rushed towards the kitchen. You pulled open one of the drawers and picked up the stun gun you had stored away safely. While rushing to your front door you put it in your back pocket and also picked up one of the knives from the knife-holder on the kitchen counter. Walking towards the front door you had the feeling the knife might come in handy.

    You slowly opened your apartment door and peeked around the corner. There was nothing to be seen, but you could hear someone’s –  or something’s – heavy breathing just a few feet away. Your heart started to beat faster and faster in your chest. You pulled your head back from the door opening when one of the aliens appeared from the shadows of the hallway, turning his head in your direction. You could only hope he hadn’t seen you.

    Footsteps grew louder behind the door, echoing through the empty halls of your apartment complex. You were standing behind your apartment door trying to stay calm. You felt the door move slightly towards you and you held your breath as the barrow of a large, strange looking gun appeared from the door opening.

    Without thinking about it, you slammed the door against the alien. A cry welled up from his throat as you tried to shut the door again with his gun and hand still between the door. You stabbed his hands with the knife you were holding and waited for him to drop the gun.

    With more screaming and a thud, the gun fell to the floor. You kicked it towards you and slammed the door shut. You picked the gun from the floor. It was heavier than you had expected, but it would be your best line of defense. Maybe you _should_ have waited for your father.

    You ran back to your bedroom, closing the door behind you. You could hear the alien slamming against the apartment door. He was probably angry you had stabbed him with the large kitchen knife.

    You opened your window and looked outside. Three stories down was a little balcony. If you would let yourself drop in the right spot, you would be almost on the bottom floor.

    The apartment door was broken open and it would only be a matter of seconds before the alien would find you. You dropped the gun down, right onto the balcony. You pushed yourself out of the window and looked for the right spot to drop yourself. You lowered yourself down until you were only hanging on the windowsill with your fingers.

     _Come on_ , you told yourself. _You can do this_.

    Just as the alien pulled the bedroom door off of its post, his eyes focusing on you, you dropped yourself onto the balcony. You closed your eyes, hoping you would reach it and not the ground. Luckily, you did.

    You fell down to the cold, stone floor hard. You let out a cry of pain, grabbing your back. As you looked up you saw the alien’s head hanging outside of your bedroom window. Still in pain, you pushed yourself off the floor. Now it would only be two floors down. A shiver went down your spine as you looked over the railing. You didn’t know if your back could handle another blow.

    As you were looking around, you could see the true chaos that had erupted. Bodies were laying everywhere and several buildings were being consumed by fire. You started to wonder what the hell had happened.

    “Ma’am, are you alright?” a voice echoed through the streets.

    You looked down, seeing a man in a blue, white and red suit running towards you. A shield rested in his hand.

    “Behind you!” you yelled, seeing one of the aliens following him and raising his gun up to the man.

    The man threw his shield at the alien, knocking him back several feet. The alien tried getting up again, but the shield hit him a second time, knocking him unconscious.

    You lifted up the gun you had ‘stolen’ from the alien in your apartment, letting your hand sink in the opening in the back. You clenched your hand around the mechanism and shot down the other alien that was running around the corner. The force of the blast slammed you against the glass door. Astonished, you pushed yourself from the floor again. This gun was more powerful than you had thought.

    When you regained sight of the man with the shield you saw he was still fighting several aliens that were running towards him. You clenched your fingers around the mechanism of the gun, firing for the second time, now able to hold your ground.

    You took out the aliens together. When you were sure no more aliens would come anytime soon you threw the gun down and climbed over the railing of the balcony, lowering yourself down. You looked to the ground a final time before letting go of the railing. You closed your eyes as you prepared for impact, but right when you thought you would feel the hard ground underneath your feet, you felt strong arms closing around your body.

    “Are you alright?”

    “Well, considering I just saved your ass, yeah, I think I’m alright.”

    The man smiled at you, putting you on the ground slowly. “You are quite brave for jumping out of a window like that. You could have broken several bones.”

    “Good thing I didn’t then…” you said, winking at him. You thought he was quite handsome. He wiped his blond hair from his face and looked at you with his deep blue eyes. You swallowed hard while you picked up the gun from the ground and looked around you. All the buildings seemed abandoned and the fighting was taking place at least a block away from you. “Where is everyone?” you asked him.

    “The subways. A perimeter has been set up all the way down to 39th street. I was making sure there were no more people in the buildings.”

    “Right… and you are?’

    “Steve, Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

    You nodded, shaking his hand. “[Name]. So, does the suit come with the job, or do you just like to dress up?”

    Steve laughed. “I guess you could say it comes with the job. Which is getting you to safety, so may I suggest getting to the nearest subway station?”

    “And miss all the fun? No way!” you joked, though quickly shook your head and turned serious, knowing this wasn’t the right time to try to be funny. “Besides, my father is still out there somewhere. I need to find him first.”

    “You will be no good to him dead, [Name].”

    “That’s why I’m following you. Seems we make a good team,” you smiled, waving the alien gun in front of him.

    “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?”

    You shook your head walking towards the fighting sounds. Screams and cries were echoing through the streets. You tried to ignore the bodies that were laying on the ground, but it was hard not to feel the emptiness and desperation that filled the streets.

    “Don’t worry,” Steve started as if he had read your mind. “We’re going to stop this, whatever it is.”

    “I know,” you said, swallowing hard. “It’s just… these people didn’t deserve to die like this.”

    Steve nodded. “No one does.”

    You were walking into the still going chaos side by side. Steve had his shield ready for attack, while you pointed the alien gun out in front of you.

    “You can still change your mind,” Steve whispered, while he was looking into the alleys.

    “There is no changing your mind in a war, Steve. You fight, or you die… And I’m not ready to die.”

    Steve turned his head towards you, narrowing his eyes and looking at you intensely. You were different from the women he had met before. While he was looking into your eyes and thinking about you, he didn’t notice the alien that came storming at him from beside him.

    “Duck!” you yelled, pushing him down by his shoulder. You pointed the gun towards the alien and fired, slamming him into the car standing behind him. He moved his fingers for several seconds until he slid down the car, dead.

    “Keep it together, Steve. I might look tough, but I’m scared as hell and I need you…”

    Steve swallowed hard. “I… I’m sorry. You are right. About everything.”

    “Good,” you sighed, wiping the sweat from your brow, “because I think we just won the jackpot.”

    Steve turned his gaze from you to where you were pointing. A large group of aliens was running after a man with long, golden blond hair wearing a red cape. A hammer rested in his hand.

    “You got to be kidding me…” you whispered. “Is that Thor, the God of Thunder? Did I miss the superhero memo or something? Who are you supposed to be then, Captain America?”

    Steve smiled again. “Not supposed to be…”

    You turned your head to him, staring into his deep blue eyes. Could he really be the Captain America? “Great,” you sighed. “As if I didn’t have an inferiority complex to begin with…”

    “Yeah,”  Steve snorted, looking at you, thinking you were the most beautiful and brave woman he had ever met – apart from Peggy and Natasha. “I bet you do…”

    When the aliens were close enough for you to hit them, you started to fire. Steve threw his shield in the direction of the aliens, hitting one of them in the face. The shield bounced against a car and hitting several more aliens on its way back to Steve’s hand. You climbed on top of one of the cars to have a better point of view.

    As Thor was running towards you and throwing his hammer behind him, you shot at the aliens that were coming closer. The hammer took down several aliens at once, slamming them into a building. Within seconds the hammer found its place in Thor’s hand again.

    “Who is she?” Thor exclaimed when he had taken his place next to Steve. He punched an alien with his hammer, sending it flying into the air. “I do not recall meeting her.”

    “This is [Name]. She wants to help…” Steve turned his gaze to you for a few seconds, his lips curling into a smile.

    “Another mortal?”

    “The mortal can hear you, opposite of what you might think…” you cried out, shooting at the alien that was coming right for Thor. “And you’re welcome!”

    “Hmm…” Thor narrowed his eyes, slamming his hammer at one of the aliens again. “I like her!”

    “Behind you!” you yelled, shooting down one of the aliens crawling over the burned out cars, but not before the other had shot Steve down. “Steve!” you cried out, jumping down the car. While Thor threw his hammer at the remaining aliens, knocking over a car, you rushed over to the super soldier.

    “I’m fine,” Steve whispered to you, while you pulled him up from the ground. He was holding his hand at his chest and a painful glance lay in his eyes.

    “No you’re not…” you sighed, pulling his hand away, revealing a large wound. “You’re bleeding.”

    “I’m fine, really,” Steve reassured you, picking up his shield. “Don’t worry about me.” He let his finger slide underneath the cut on your cheek you hadn’t even noticed. “Worry about yourself.”

    You nodded, thinking he had the most amazing eyes you had ever seen. As Steve’s fingers caressed your cheek, his blue orbs shifting over your face, you could feel a spark nesting into your stomach, sending shivers down your spine. Words formed on your lips, but you quickly swallowed them back in when Thor approached you.

    “Are you ready for another bout?” he asked, intruding your moment.

    “What, are you getting sleepy?” Steve smiled, turning away from you. His hand left your cheek and you missed the warmth of it immediately.

    You clenched your fingers around the mechanisms of the alien gun and wiped the sweat from your brow. “What are we waiting for?”

    Both men looked at you, throwing their weapons at the approaching aliens simultaneously. You stood before them, shooting at everything that moved.

    After several minutes it seemed you had taken down most aliens. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, while you looked around you. There was not much left of the street that you were standing in.

    “Do it!” Steve suddenly cried out, looking up at the sky. “Stark, these things are still coming.”

    “What’s going on?” you asked, while Thor and you turned to Steve.

    “There is a bomb heading for New York in less than a minute…” Thor explained, looking at the sky.

    Steve swallowed hard. “Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip.”

    “Wait, you mean Stark as in Tony Stark?”

    Steve nodded, just as your phone started vibrating. You quickly pulled it out of your pocket. Seeing your dad's number, you immediately answered, turning your gaze up into the sky.

    “Dad?”

    “Honey…”

    “What are you doing?” you swallowed hard, tears stinging in your eyes.

    “Well, you know, what I always do. Saving the world. Are you safe?”

    “Dad…”

    “Are you safe?”

    “I am… But what about you?”

    ‘Don’t worry about me, honey, I’m fine. Worry about yourself.’

    You smiled, though it was a sad smile. “You’re the second person today to tell me that.”

    “[Name]…”

    “Yeah, dad?”

    “Stay safe. I–I love you…”

    “I love you too, dad.”

    Before your dad could say anything else the connection was broken. Your eyes were still focused on the large portal the Iron Man had just flown into. A tear left your eye, but you quickly wiped it away.

    As you were still looking up and an explosion could be seen in the portal, the aliens dropped to the ground one by one. You all turned your heads to see what was happening.

    “He did it…” Steve whispered, turning his gaze back to the portal. “Natasha… close it.”

    “What about Stark?” Thor exclaimed.

    “Close it…” Steve repeated.

    Just as he had said those words the portal closed. You were still looking up to see if Iron Man had made it. You could only pray that he had.

    “Son of a gun,” Steve smiled, looking at the man that was falling from the sky.

    “Wait,” you whispered, also looking up, but seeing exactly what everyone else saw: a falling man. His suit wasn’t working anymore.

    “He’s not slowing down,” Thor stated.

    Just as he was about to fly over to Tony, a large green monster grabbed him from the sky, crashing into a building and landing on a car only a few feet away from you. Before even Thor or Steve had run over to Tony, you were already by his side. You pushed him on his back and clicked the mask off his face.

    “Is he breathing?” Steve asked worriedly. If he thought it strange you were there before him, he didn’t say anything about it. Neither did Thor.

    You all looked at Tony, who was laying still on the ground, the little device by his heart wasn’t glowing anymore. You swallowed hard, picking the stun gun from your back pocket. You turned it on and waited for it to be charged.

    When the others lowered their heads and accepted that Tony had given his life to save all of New York, you kneeled down to him, placed the stun gun on the round device by his heart and shocked him.

    A scream welled up from Tony’s throat as his eyes shot open. “What the hell?” he cried out. “What just happened? [Name]? What are you doing here? Didn’t I just tell you to stay safe… To _not_ do anything stupid?”

    “You know me, dad. Stupid seems to follow me.”

    “Hmm,” Tony – your dad – sighed. “I can see that. Seems you have already met Cap and Thor… Wait, please tell me nobody kissed me.”

    “Dad?” Steve frowned, looking from you to Tony and back, sudden realization frowning his brow. “You mean to say that… Tony is… you are… what?”

    “My name is [Name] Stark. I didn’t tell you before, because… well, because it wasn’t important. And I figured that, you know, with the whole Captain America outfit and the shield, you knew each other. But does it matter? I mean, we won, right?”

    Tony sighed. “Alright, hurray. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day,” he moaned. “Have you ever tried shawarma?”

    Steve’s gaze still shifted between you, though he smiled eventually, shaking his head.

    “There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here,” Tony continued. “You remember that one, right, [Name]? I took you there once when we were… what were we doing again?”

    “We’re not finished yet,” Thor cut in, looking up to Stark Tower.

    “What do you mean? We won the fight. All the aliens are dead.”

    “Okay,” Tony nodded, ignoring your questions. “Let’s get Loki… and then shawarma after.”

    “Loki?” you frowned. “You mean the God of Mischief, brother of…”

    “Thor, yes,” Steve sighed, helping Tony up. “It’s a long story, I bet _your dad_ will want to tell you all about it… You know, somehow I didn’t picture you as the fatherly type, Tony.”

    “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get that son of a bitch. I’m hungry.”

    You smiled, looking at your father and his ‘friends’ as they were walking towards Stark Tower. You stayed behind a few seconds to think about what had happened. About what you had done today and how it had made you feel. How Steve made you feel.

    “[Name], are you coming?” the super soldier smiled at you from a few feet away. He reached his hand out for yours, while the rest waited beside him.

    “Oh, God…” Tony sighed as you nodded and took Steve’s hand. “Is she part of the team now?”

    Everyone laughed, walking into Stark Tower. Tony lay a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it slightly, pushing you out in front of him. He would kill you if he heard how you got out of your apartment building. And when he would hear about you fighting the aliens, he would flip, but somewhere deep down he knew you were born for this. Just as he had been.

    You were Iron Man’s daughter after all.

 

 

**EXTENDED ENDING**

You watched as Thor took Loki back to Asgard. With a great blast of blue light, they had disappeared. You didn’t know whether you would see either of them ever again.

    “So,” Steve whispered to you when it was time to say goodbye. He was sitting on his motorcycle and looked at you intensely. “It was nice meeting you.”

    You nodded. “Definitely… What are you going to do now?”

    Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll see where the road takes me. What about you?”

    You smiled, looking into his deep blue eyes and biting your lip. “I work for my father, so I guess tomorrow is just another day at the office.”

    You looked over your shoulder to your father, who was shaking hands with Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Bruce Banner, the angry, green rage monster, had already seated himself in your father's car. Knowing your father and Bruce’s genius, he had offered him a job.

    “It doesn’t have to be…” Steve said hopefully, taking your hands in his.

    You turned your gaze to Steve again and swallowed hard.

    “Come with me,” he suggested. “I don’t know where I’m going or when I’ll be back, but if you feel the same connection between us that I do…” his lips curled into a smile as he looked at your hands in his. “I just really like to find out what that connection is.”

    You looked back at your father who was gesturing you should come with him, back home.

    “[Name], are you coming? Pepper is cooking dinner! [Name]?”

    You smiled to your father as you hopped on Steve’s motorcycle, folding your hands around his waist. Steve kicked the stand from underneath the bike and drove off with you on the back.

    “You got to be kidding me!” Tony cried out, watching you drive away with Steve. “Cap? Of all the men in New York she could have dated and she chooses a 95-year-old…” he mumbled, stepping into the car, seating himself in the driver’s seat next to Bruce.

    “Ah, look at the bright side,” Bruce laughed. “At least it wasn’t Loki…”

    “Bruce… Shut the hell up!”


End file.
